


The last dance

by RomanticNoldo



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Dayel knew he should have felt just as tense as everyone else, ready to see any threats emerge from the dark blanket that surrounded him. But as much as his mind told him otherwise, he couldn't be afraid.It was probably because Durin was the one checking for any dangers.
Relationships: Dayel Elessedil/Lynliss (mentioned)





	The last dance

_Don't be scared now  
Close your eyes  
He holds guard tonight  
Go on forward  
No remorse  
Life will take its course  
(The last dance, Within Temptation)_

The night was darker than it had ever been, an impenetrable black that dulled the senses. In that darkness, Skull Messengers, Gnomes, or any other kind of monsters sent after them might have been hiding. Dayel knew he should have felt just as tense as everyone else, ready to see any threats emerge from the dark blanket that surrounded him. But as much as his mind told him otherwise, he couldn't be afraid.  
It was probably because Durin was the checking for any dangers.  
He could almost feel his watchful gaze, and it reassured him, as it always did during their childhood, when the mere presence of his brother was enough to erase his nightmares and fears.  
He silently wondered if they had made the right decision when they chose to leave. He didn't even know if he would come back. If he died, he would never be able to say goodbye to Lynliss, and he would never be able to give her the happiness he swore to make her feel. He knew the odds of success were too low, and he knew he would have to prepare for the possibility of dying at any moment.  
But somehow, he couldn't really be convinced of that. Not while Durin was there with him. _Whatever happened, they would face it together_ [1].  
...  
He couldn't think straight. The fury of the battle, which had been over for days, had separated them, and he didn't know what had happened.  
Now Dayel wandered in panic in the makeshift camp that housed survivors and wounded. Somewhere the dead were mourned and the dying prepared for the idea that they would never see the Four Lands reborn. He prayed that none of his companions were among them.  
He shivered at the thought of what might have happened.  
He had never seen anything like it. Death… fear… they had seemed so far away once. And now he had seen them. But he didn't have to think about it now. It was all over, or at least he hoped. He had to convince himself.  
He just wanted Durin to come back and show him that the nightmare was over.  
But where was he? He did not want to believe that he had not survived, but he could not find him.  
Until, as he staggered past like a drunkard among the tents that welcomed the wounded and the dead, he heard his voice.  
He felt reborn.  
"Durin!"  
He threw himself inside the tent and, ignoring the presence of his cousin, ran to embrace his brother.  
At first Durin just looked at him in amazement. Then his lips curled into a smile as he stroked his hair with his good arm.  
They did not speak. They didn't even notice Eventine's tender gaze.  
Dayel knew for certain that the light had finally returned. Durin was there, he was alive. They were together again. They would never separate again.  
Now he was sure he had woken up from the nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: direct quote from the book


End file.
